Solo amigas
by Valeria Hudson
Summary: Qué pasa cuándo disfrutas de las miradas... DE TU AMIGA (?)


Siempre busque a la persona que me hiciera sentir todo eso que uno lee en las historias, en los cuentos, aunque reconozco que jamás espere un principe, yo solo quería ser feliz, queria enamorarme honestamente, querer y ser querida...

Hasta que te vi.

Te conoci en nuestro primer año de preparatoria, yo jamás te habia prestado tanta atención, y digo tanta porque solo te veía de lejos y solo quedaba en eso.

Un día una de nuestras maestras nos dejo ir al teatro, espero que lo recuerdes, porque fue la primera vez que hablamos, yo lo recuerdo muy bien, me daba pena hablarte, aunque era segura de mi misma, acercarme a ti me desarmaba, platicamos, nada fuera de lo normal, solo me sentí bien hablando contigo.

Al día siguiente, solo me mirabas, antes de esa salida del teatro solo coincidian nuestras miradas por mera casualidad... (¿Fue en serio casualidad?) pero a partir de ese día, esas miradas jamás volvieron a ser accidentales.

Les ha pasado que presienten que alguien los mira? que sienten esa mirada? y cuando lo ven, simplemente te quedas observando para confirmar tus sospechas?

Bueno eso me paso, pero como les dije, eso dejo de ser una casualidad.

Las miradas eran constantes, te empezé a hablar, empezé hablando con tus amigas, después con el grupo, honestamente no era popular, pero todos me conocían y llevabamos buena relación, por mensaje te hablé poco antes de Navidad, quería desearte buenas cosas, ya sabes, lo que hacemos la gran mayoría de las personas, luego en año nuevo, y de ahí en la escuela reíamos, me seguias viendo, y yo... Yo me acostumbre a eso.

En un principio era raro, pense que mal interpretaba todo, luego un 14 de febrero me diste una galleta de la fortuna, son mis favoritas y para mi eso fue especial, un pequeño detalle que para mi fue especial, luego mi cumpleaños, solo dejaste el regalo en mi silla mientras me distraje, ninguna "amiga" habia hecho eso antes, y fue lindo, igual me diste un llavero que hasta el dia de hoy, aún conservo, lo use al día siguiente después de que me lo diste.

Te enviaba memes, jaja ya se que piensan.. pero en mi época eso era popular, y yo, tenia muy buenos memes (XD)

Miradas tras miradas, mis amig@s se daban cuenta, hasta para ellos era raro, me enviabas mensajes lindos, mensajes que no eran tan de amigas, mis amigos los vieron y quedaron shockeados

-Oye... yo no le hablo a si a mis amigos amigos, menos a mis amigas, y puro corazón, aquí hay algo. - Me decían ellos y bueno, ellos vieron exactamente lo mismo que yo. Las miradas, las pláticas, todo.

O en serio vimos mal y mal interpretamos todo o tu jugaste, quizás tu solo eras amable, quizas si me "tirabas la onda" como ellos decían, ¿pero como saberlo? Nunca tuviste el valor de ser honesta contigo misma ni conmigo y creo que no te culpo.

Siempre fuiste la clásica persona que se guia de estereotipos, que jamás serias la chica que admitieras que una mujer quizásle atraía.

Es gracioso porque tus amigas me dijeron que tu no hablabas asi con cualquiera, ellas me motivaron a decirte lo que sentía por ti.

Yo no quería ilusionarme, no estaba en mis planes quererte como algo más que una amiga, ya me habían lastimado, ya me habian decepcionado, ya habian jugado conmigo, no iba a permitirlo de nuevo.

Un dia todo eso acabo, ya no mas mensajes, ya no mas cariño, te alejaste, en eso te culpo, te distanciaste de mi, te volviste cortante y se que yo no hice nada malo,

¿Quizás te harté?

¿Quizás te molestaba mucho? siempre negaste eso, siempre decias que yo no era molestia, que yo alegraba tus días, que me amabas (claro no hay que ser tan extremistas, pero lo decías), que mis memes y mis pláticas te hacían feliz, quizás si vi un poquito mal ahora que lo pienso, pero tomen nota de algo; Una mujer sabe a la perfección cuando coquetea y le coquetean, así que si ustedes ven eso, no están tan locos, pero no confundan amabilidad con coqueteo, quizás yo lo hice... pero sé que no estaba mal después de todo, uno simplemente lo sabe.

Yo por mi parte ya no queria molestarte.

Me arrepiento de ser yo la rogona, de ser quien trato de mendigarte atención y quizás un poco de cariño. Soy orgullosa, tengo dignidad, pero contigo no me importaba perderla de vez en cuando.

Siempre te hablaba yo, siempre te busque yo, siempre fui yo. Y siempre me di cuenta, pero a veces uno pierde la racionalidad.

Queria saber de ti, hable contigo, aclare cosas, siempre negaste alejarte, y siempre terminaba hablandote.

Amig@s si les doy un consejo seria este:

JAMÁS, jamás mendiguen atención, no mendiguen cariño, ustedes valen mucho como para denigrarse, asi que quieranse ustedes mismos. no pierdan su tiempo en quien no lo valora, en quien es ciego.

Les enseñe a tus amigas nuestras conversaciones y ellas dijeron que tu no eras asi con nadie,

¿Como planeabas que no pensara cosas locas cuando hasta tus amigas se sorprendieron?

Un día solo me dijiste que te gustaba un chico, y me dolió saberlo, porque aunque no fueras mía, yo te quería, bien dice Vicente Fernández: "Lástima que seas ajena"

No soy celosa, tu no eres mía, no lo fuiste y se que no lo serás, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Tenias un cuerpo hermoso, digo tenías porque ya no se nada de ti, no es lo mismo verte en una foto, ya no coincidimos en la escuela al año siguiente, solo te veía de lejos como siempre lo hice.

Eras hermosa, no a todos les gustabas, chicos: solo imaginen una chica bien proporcionada, era amable, era muy lista, tenía todo para ser perfecta, aunque tenía braquetts tenía una sonrisa linda (Para mí siempre fuiste linda)

y no quiero que piensen mal, aunque me gustaba su físico, eso no fue lo que me enamoró de ella, era muy inteligente, era buena persona, tenía sus ratos en que era rara (como toda mujer jojo).

El mundo, sobre todo hombres (No los culpo, pero culpo a los que solo buscan un buen fisico para aprovecharse, yo se hay hombres muy nobles) Ellos te veían como un objeto sexual, yo jamás te vi como eso, yo jamás deseé poseerte de una manera física, yo te quería por quién eras, por la mujer que conocí, por esa mujer sencilla y graciosa. (Que asco...sonó tan cursi, ¿Cómo es que no me dió diabetes?)

Un dia me enseñaste al tipo que te gustaba y yo... bueno ¿yo que podía hacer?

Nunca supiste pero yo planeaba decirte lo que sentía. Y lo echaste a perder con tu maldita y bella actitud.

Al principio vi al tipo guapo, pero empezaste a publicar fotos de el y honestemente, me reía de el, yo no era fea, era linda pero me faltaba arreglarme más, y no es que me sintiera más que ese tipo, pero siendo tu tan lista me pregunte: ¿Cómo alguien como tu.. se fija en tu tipo cómo el? Pero solo pensé en ti y bueno... aunque es medio idiota sacrificar tu felicidad, yo lo hice porque no era idiota para mi, mientras la persona con la que estuvieras te cuidara, te respetara, te quisiera, te diera tu lugar y te hiciera una mujer feliz, no importaba sacrificar ese pedazo de felicidad mia por la tuya.

Al casi terminar el curso yo ya no podía mas con lo que sentia.. tenia que decirte lo que sentía por ti auqnue supiera que me rechazarias (FRIENDZONE)

Preferia ser tu amiga. Que mediocre de mi parte. Pero fue dignidad, porque yo no iba a rogarte. No cuando ya ni siquiera mostrabas interés.

Tenia miedo, lleve Tequila a la escuela y lo tome para armarme un poco de valor, toda mi seguridad se fue en ese momento (Que imbecil, lo sé, nunca lo hagan, bueno si es MUY necesario pues ya ustedes sabrán, pero NO lo hagan).

Paso lo que tenía que pasar, dejaste en claro la amistad, me alegre, no queria alejarte, pero si cambiaron las cosas... Mas aún.. cambiaste tu. Te afecto aunque lo niegues.

Me quedo con la satisfacción de que fui honesta.

Si un día son honestos con ustedes y con la otra persona, realmente no pierden nada, ganan confianza, ganan historias, aprenden mucho, así que no sean miedosos.

Si amas a alguien, dicelo, aunque tengas miedo de que te traiga problemas, aunque sientas que tu mundo va a derumbarse, vas y se lo dices, y se lo dices fuerte, y continúas desde ahí. (No lo digo yo, lo dice Mark Sloan).

Tiempo después una de tus amigas me dijo que con mi actitud positiva, podia confundir a muchas heteros (obvio no, soy genial pero no tanto) Me dijo que quizas SI TE CONFUNDÍ. Pero eras demasido apegada a los estereotipos de la sociedad, asi que.. aunque yo te gustará, JAMÁS te hubieras atrevido a decírmelo.

Fuiste mi amor de primer año. Gracias por todo Pao. Uno aprende de la gente y aprende rápido, espero que estés donde estés seas feliz.

Pero no todo es tristeza mis amigos, al año siguiente conocí a la persona más especial de toda mi vida.

Se llama Michiru, Michiru Kaioh era alumna de intercambio, y ella se quedó... se quedó por mi, por nosotras, ella esta estudiando música mientras que yo estudio medicina, quizás en otra ocasión les cuente como fue conocerla. Pero no se desesperen, les prometo que alguien en el mundo los esta esperando, por un momento dejen de buscar y dejense encontrar por esa persona.

Michiru me encontró y yo Haruka Tenoh, no pienso dejarla ir nunca, sufrí, pero el dolor es temporal y aprendes de el.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno.. Solo tengo que decir que es mi primer fic, realmente espero que sea de su agrado, he seguido historias desde hace mucho y siempre me dijeron que tenía (a veces) mucha imaginación, por eso me animo a escribir esto, así que si les gustó pueden decírmelo y si no, igual sólo que todo lo que juzguen sea siempre con respeto.

Si tienen alguna idea que les agrade para una próxima historia haganmela saber.

Cuidense.

 _Valeria Hudson._

 _12/06/2017_


End file.
